La compañera del Shinigami
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Semi AU* Malamente aprendí que la vida no es de color de rosa y que los cuentos de hadas no existen... Al menos no en mi mundo. Por eso no soy una princesa y mi príncipe azul es un Dios de la Muerte... ¿Pero si hay amor que más puedo pedir? (Jealous/Misa)


**¡Hola! He vuelto al fandom haciendo aportación de una pareja poco explotada pero que desde el capítulo 12 me parece super tierna. Jealous x Misa. Porque a pesar de ser una bala pérdida Misa merece tener a su lado a alguien que la ame de verdad, y no al malvado pero sensual de Kira-sama. XD**

**Obviamente es una pareja Shinigami/humana, así que si la idea no les interesa no entiendo porque siguen en esta página XDDDDDDDDD**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

No era justo.

No era más que una niña. Una estúpida niña humana. ¿Qué tenía ni idea de porque se fijaba en ella así pero lo hacía? La niña le gustaba: Con sus sonrisas, su felicidad infantil. Ella estaba llena de vida, al contrario de él.

Por eso era injusto. Era inocente, no había motivos. Sin embargo la vida humana esta llena de dolor. No era el cuento de hadas que la pequeña Misa Amane creía.

Jealous deseaba que no pasará. Como le gustaría salvar la vida de los padres de ella para no verla llorar, para no verla rota. Pero salvar la vida de alguien iba en contra de las reglas.

Así que como siempre miró, miró como la Misa que amaba se convertiá en otra niña diferente. Una con la felicidad y los cuentos de hadas rotos para siempre. Todo por culpa de la sangre del arma de un hombre horrible, recuerdos innombrables y la dura realidad que a temprana edad tenía que aceptar: Aceptar que tras la muerte de sus padres ya no le quedaba nada. Estaba sola. Para siempre encerrada en una carcel llamada orfanato. Sola con sus cuentos irreales y los malos recuerdos.

"Es una hermosa princesa encerrada en una horrible torre" —pensaba varias veces Jealous sin poder quitar ojo a la vida de la niña que poco a poco iba cicatrizando sus heridas y volvía a sonreír como en los viejos tiempos. Pero que seguía sola.

Se maldecia a si mismo por tener la suficiente sangre fría para robarles la vida a los humanos y no ser suficientemente valiente para viajar a la Tierra y presentarse ante ella. Estar con Misa para que no estuviera sola. No merecía estar sola. Pero él temía el rechazo. Al fin y al cabo él no era humano: era un Shinigami. Un horrible y feo Shinigami... mientras que ella era tan hermosa y llena de vida.

De nuevo la rutina. Solo verla en la distancia. No se atrevía a más... hasta ese día.

La niña Misa ya no era más una niña, si no una señorita. Hacía poco que había cumplido los quince años. Y eso era horroroso por el simple hecho de que la joven rubia ya se sentía preparada para albergar en su corazón una nueva familia... pero nadie quería adoptar adolescentes.

Misa no entendía porque nadie quería darle una oportunidad como hija. Si era una chica muy obediente y culta. De seguro sería el orgullo de cualquier matrimonio. Pero nadie se fiaba por culpa de sus extraños gustos. Misa amaba el color negro. Era una chica gótica en todo sentido de la palabra y puede que ciertas ideas suyas espantaran a los adultos. Sin embargo, Jealous amaba esa faceta oscura de la chica (como no hacerlo si él mismo era un Dios de la Muerte), al igual que las otras. Como, por ejemplo, que se tirará de los pelos cada vez que alguna de sus amigas era adoptada. Como era el caso de Yuu-chan ese día. Yuu era una linda niña sin duda. Tenía nueve años en ese momento y había hecho amistad con la que ella llamaba "Misa-senpai" cuando se hizo daño en el campo de juego y fue Misa la que justamente pasaba por hay para llevarla a la enfermería.

"Se la ve tan feliz... —pensaba la joven Misa viendo alejarse a la pequeña niña acompañada de sus nuevos padres. Era probable que no la volviese a ver nunca más—. Me preguntó que se siente... al tener el amor de un padre y una madre... Fue hace tanto tiempo... ya he olvidado como me sentía cuando mis padres estaban conmigo"

Más bien, había olvidado como era sentir afecto de cualquier persona. Por culpa de sus gustos los posibles padres la aborrecian, las compañeras le tenían miedo y las profesoras al creer que a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo porque casí siempre se la veía alegre simplemente miraban a otro lado. Misa no era el primer ni último caso de niños huérfanos que solo llegaban a conocer una forma de salir del orfanato: cumplir dieciocho años.

"Tan solo tres años más —se solía repetir la joven humana—. Tres años... ¿y después que hare?"

En el mismo momento en el Yuu-chan se perdió de vista debió de pensar eso de nuevo, y debió ser la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia, porque ante la mirada asombrada de Jealous ella echó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta la terraza del edificio y una vez allí gritó. Gritó y lloró, con todas sus fuerzas. Pero nadie fue a atenderla. A Jealous se le partía el alma pero todavía se reusaba a moverse de donde estaba.

— En los cuentos siempre había un príncipe azul en estas situaciones —susurró Misa para sí secándose los rastros de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos marrones con su manga negra. Teniendo mucho cuidado con sus labios pintados de rojo—. Pero aquí no hay princesa... Solo yo, sin un nada aparente.

Jealous amaba la voz de la joven Amane, dijera lo que dijera. Hermoso o pésimo. Sobretodo cuando por momentos hablaba sola. Aunque sabía que no podía ser, cuando pasaba Jealous sentía como si Misa le estuviera hablando a él y él bebía sus palabras.

Pero la cosa no terminó ahi, para mayor sorpresa para el Shinigami, Misa se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo. Palmas de las manos unidas, mirada al cielo, comenzó a rezar de verdad por primera vez en su vida.

— Kami-sama, atiendeme por favor —suplicó—. ¿Qué hice para enfadarte? ¿Por qué me siento tan perdida? ¿Por qué nadie intenta guiarme hacía un camino mejor? ¿Hay camino mejor? ¿Qué sera de mi cuando sea adulta? —lágrimas aparecieron— Kami-sama. Nunca te he pedido nada, jamás te he reclamado nada. Si es cierto lo que dicen de ti y estás en todas partes entonces sabes de mi soledad... ¿por qué me dejas sola, Kami-sama? —punzada en el corazón de Jealous—. Por favor, atiende mi súplica, no pido mucho. Solo a alguien. Una persona. Un amigo. Un perro. Lo-que-sea. Pero que me haga compañía. Acabaré volviendome loca ahora que las pocas amigas que tenía ya no están... Solo quiero saber —bajó la cabeza— como se siente ser amada... ¡HARÉ CUALQUIER COSA A CAMBIO DE QUE ME DES COMPAÑIA, KAMI-SAMA! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR MÁS TIEMPO SOLA, POR FAVOR!

Y en ese momento, Jealous tiró su Death Note a la Tierra, aterrizando en la terraza del orfanato. No fue pensado, fue más bien un impulso, pero llevaba deseando hacerlo desde hace años. Suplicó interiormente que Misa la hubiera visto caer del cielo, como de la nada. Suplicó porque la tomara entre sus manos. Solo así podría ocurrir lo que desde hace tiempo deseaba, poder ser quien hiciera feliz a su querida Misa con su compañía.

Un millar de sensaciones se acumulación en su vientre cuando la chica miró extrañada la dirección en la que había caído la Libreta de Muerte, cuando se acercó más para admirarla...

— ¿Death Note? —leyó lo que ponía en la tapa negra— Libreta de Muerte en inglés... ¿qué querrá decir?

Y cuando al fin la rozó con sus finos dedos para después cogerla como si nada por poco se desmayaba. Jealous estaba seguro de que si los Shinigamis pudieran llorar él sería un mar de lágrimas de emoción en ese momento.

Misa, en toda su inocencia, no lo supo en ese momento: Que al haber aceptado la Death Note había aceptado también la posibilidad de pasar el resto de su vida al lado del Dios de la Muerte.

* * *

**Y eso fue el capítulo 1 :3**

**Espero que os haya gustado. La escena del orfanato la saque del manga "O****re ga akuma de aitsu ga yome de" (Yo soy el diablo, ella es mi esposa). Un manga muy tierno y gracioso. Sobretodo gracioso. Tiene cada cosa XD Si gustan de los mangas Shojo lo recomiendo :D**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


End file.
